


Now or Never

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, shenanigans at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: Sometimes Lance stayed for a few hours, others he left not long after, an unsure smile on his face.  Hunk felt like Lance regretted it every time, felt dirty after.  And Hunk felt awful, being so weak to Lance that he kept taking him over and over.  He knew he would anytime Lance offered, but it had to change.





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tookbaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/gifts).



> Happy late Vday! <3

Hunk wasn’t surprised anymore.

His hands roamed down Lance’s back, feeling him arch and goosebumps rising under his fingertips. Hunk gave his hips a squeeze.

No, it wasn’t surprising for Lance to show up at his room late at night. If they had a particularly hard day trying to defend the universe (especially if death was a thing that most certainly could’ve happened) Lance would give him this look before they parted ways for the night and then join him later once everyone was asleep.

Hunk groaned low in his throat as Lance spread his thighs. His ass raised a little more and Hunk kneaded cheeks, watching his hole pucker up when he pulled them apart.

The first time had they just held each other as Lance whispered every fear, every insecurity. Eventually Lance kissed him and Hunk opened up about his fears as well. A month ago his friend came in, mouth on his in an instant, and things went further than Hunk would’ve ever dared to imagine.

Now Lance shows up already slick and prepared for him and Hunk hates how much it turns him on. Also hates how much he wishes he could be the one to open him up.

Hunk let his thumb slide in, enjoying the keening coming from Lance and rubbed his cock against his thigh. 

“Come ooooon, Hunk. Please, buddy, you’re-fuck, you’re killing me.” He saw Lance start to tug on himself and Hunk licked his lips.

He pushed in without warning and Lance cried out, hand coming back up to help keep himself in position. “Ah, god, Hunk! Mmmmm.” Hunk chuckled, looking down where Lance took him in. He’s definitely gotten used to it, stretching around him, pulling him in.

“Relax...” Hunk whispered the reminder, pulling back barely and inch and slowly pushing back in. He could feel Lance trying to relax and he rubbed his back. “So good...”

It never took either of them long. Once Hunk found a steady rhythm he leaned forward, pumping Lance’s cock until they both were spent, a mess on Hunk’s covers and Lance in need of a shower.

Sometimes Lance stayed for a few hours, others he left not long after, an unsure smile on his face. Hunk felt like Lance regretted it every time, felt dirty after. And Hunk felt awful, being so weak to Lance that he kept taking him over and over. He knew he would anytime Lance offered, but it had to change.  
—  
“Alright. Just gotta go in there, let it all out. Lance is your friend, your buddy, he’s not going to be mad...hopefully.” Hunk slapped his cheeks lightly a few times, rubbing them. Pidge stopped a few feet away, arching a brow at him. Hunk just smiled, cheeks still smushed by his hands, and he let out a sigh of relief as she continued on. Probably to the bridge. His gaze found the door to the lounge where he saw Lance go in alone before. Now or never.

Once the door slid open Hunk stepped in and announced “Lance! We need to talk!”

Lance sat wide eyed on the couch, face mask and robe still on as he enjoyed their morning off. “Uh, good morning. And what-what’s up? What do we need to talk about?” He stood, looking...almost frightened?

Hunk shook his head. Nope, no, he wasn’t going to feel guilty. They couldn’t go on like this. He couldn’t just be Lance’s...outlet.

“We need to talk about...us.”

The air felt thick, the silence threatening to choke Hunk as he waited, tried to find the words to continue, to turn Lance away. Turn his best friend away. Turn the guy he ended up falling in love with away. Shit. 

“Us?” Lance’s voice cracked. “Woah, hold up. Are you...are you breaking up with me?”

“Y-wait, What? Breaking up with you?” Hunk stared at Lance in disbelief. “We were dating?”

Lance crossed his arms, hurt written on his face. “You mean we weren’t? Why else would I-would we-?!” He threw his hands up. “Quiznack! Hunk, we-“

“I-I thought that was just a thing...”

“A thing?”

“Well you flirt a lot...”

“I’ve always flirted. And I figured I should keep it up if we didn’t want anyone finding out. I’m not so sure Allura and Coran would be thrilled that two of their paladins were dating.” Lance stood there, tense. Hunk could tell he was torn between fighting and running.

“Oh.” Hunk said dumbly, staring open mouthed at Lance, watching the other’s face turn red. 

“I’m an idiot.” Lance grumbled, face going behind his hands, face mask forgotten. “I thought you-“

“I do! Lance, god, Lance, I just didn’t want to keep doing that while thinking it was just a...physical thing.” Hunk crossed the room and pulled him into a hug, ignoring Lance’s squawk and the cream getting on his shirt. “Let’s start over. Lance, you’re my best friend and...I fell in love with you. Will you be my boyfriend?” He asked quickly, heart racing. Please don’t let him have messed up too much to lose him. Especially since he didn’t realize he had him once already.

Lance snorted and returned the hug. “I think you owe me dinner, big guy.” He grinned and kissed Hunk, leaning a mess on his lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
